blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
TR-0009 Tager
Iron Tager is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work, and is a playable character in the ''BlazBlue'' series. Information Originally the leader of a Sector Seven assault team sent to retrieve Nirvana in the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the mission, and due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. In the true ending, he and Kokonoe made an assault on the NOL when Ragna had broken in. Continuum Shift In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he is sent by Kokonoe on a mission to capture the true holder of the Azure, Noel Vermillion. When he arrives in Kagutsuchi, Kokonoe teleports Lambda-11 to him and tells him to fight her so that she can analyze her performance. Afterwards, Kokonoe tells Tager to meet up with an agent to obtain an item for her. Tager heads to the rendezvous point, the Kagutsuchi Museum, and encounters Makoto Nanaya who, after giving her the password, hands a disc to him. She then attempts to ask about his mission, but he refuses to say anything. She later leaves after giving him a warning that she would show no mercy to those who harm Noel. Not long after, Tager picks up an Azure reading and heads to Orient Town. There, he finds out that the reading was from Ragna who was just fighting Lambda and had already left. Before he can continue his search for Noel, he is discovered by Litchi who asks to speak with Kokonoe. Knowing that Litchi intends to ask about Arakune, Tager tells her that Arakune chose his path knowing full well the risks and that she should just let Tager and Kokonoe handle him. Before Litchi can argue, Kokonoe orders Tager to subdue Litchi to which he reluctantly complies. After rendering her unconscious, Tager takes Litchi to her clinic and lies to Linhua by telling her that Litchi collapsed from exhaustion. After reaching the Hanging Gardens, Tager begins to become frustrated with his lack of progress. However, he is soon met by Hazama who begins tormenting his mind through his experience at Sin Architects. Kokonoe snaps him out of it by ordering him to fight Hazama and not think about anything else, but Hazama easily defeats Tager and begins torturing him further. Kokonoe tells him to retreat, which Tager complies just before Hakumen and Valkenhayn arrive on the scene. After being taken to a safe location, Tager thanks Hakumen for his assistance. Hakumen then questions his loyalty to Kokonoe to which he states that he has the utmost faith in her. Hakumen then reminds him of the nuclear warheads that Kokonoe has stockpiled and asks once again. In the True Ending, he escorts Noel and Makoto out of Kagutsuchi. Appearance Tager has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that do not show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored Sector Seven uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery. Personality Tager is a serious, mature cyborg. Well known as a fearsome mechanical juggernaut to the enemies of Sector Seven, he is feared by many, having earned him the alias "Red Devil". In truth, he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. When confronted by a member of the NOL, Noel Vermillion, he discusses the situation prior to engaging in aggression of any kind. Later, when he stumbles across Ragna, his secondary objective on his mission to recover Hakumen, Tager acknowledges that Ragna would have been his opponent if he had the energy, and the two simply part ways without a fight. He places great trust and faith in Kokonoe, and almost always follows her orders, but there have been some occasions where he follows his own intuitions to choose what to do in a situation. The two are constantly conflicting in moral decisions, this is primarily linked to Kokonoe's philosophies of 'shoot first, ask questions later' or/and to order Tager to kill an opponent, such as Arakune, on site. Within Sector Seven he is known as a solid, dependable soldier and a passionate scientist. When not working, he can be found reading mystery novels and constructing ships in bottles. When fighting, Tager can become fierce and determined, goading his opponents through verbal taunts. Despite this, it is rare to see Tager actually angry; he has rarely if ever lost his composure during battle. After most victories, he will cease attacking, leave his adversary alone and attempt to report to Kokonoe to deliver a status update. His relationships with his colleagues, both former and current, are both professional and amicable. In Calamity Trigger, he is seen chatting pleasantly with Litchi, then a member of Sector Seven, about his new assignment as Kokonoe's field agent; Litchi mentions that Kokonoe's tasks must be gruelling to give "our Tager" cause for complaint. He tests Sector Seven's newest recruit Makoto without reservation, he gives her his open and honest opinion each time and the two have a relationship somewhat akin to a father and a daughter as the story progresses. When Tager bests Makoto in combat in his Arcade story INCEPTION, he offers her advice on how to progress in life, with friends and on the battlefield, baffling Kokonoe and emotionally touching Makoto. However when encountering Arakune, he expresses his heartfelt grief that someone he had once seen as a brother has become something far from human, and sees his duty of bringing him down as a kindness to a suffering loved one. Whenever Kokonoe orders to kill Arakune, Tager will always hesitate and allow him to escape. Powers and Abilities Tager is noticeably the slowest character in the game, unable to dash (mentioned in Teach Me, Miss Litchi), but makes up for that in power and defense. When close, his great power allows him to inflict great damage by tossing his opponents around effortlessly. His gauntlets are also surprisingly complex machinery. In addition to short ranged bursts, they can act as electronic magnets. With this, Tager can magnetize and draw in opponents toward him instead of having to pursue them. In addition to their standard electromagnetism, he is able to build up a charge over time that can launch opponents away and subsequently draw them in. When in close proximity, Tager can grab his opponents for extreme damage, or alter the properties of his grab to add additional magnetism. His gauntlets also destroy most projectiles while closing distance. His Astral Heat, King of Tager, combines an extreme magnetic pull with a leap that puts Tager and his enemy into the atmosphere, crashing down to leave only Tager standing in a dust-clouded crater. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology Tager means Taking in Danish but a slightly more realistic translation would be a variation of the Australian boy name Togar which means Smoke in the same language. Trivia * Tager's Unlimited form allows him to dash, however, his normal movement speed is set to almost a crawl and the dash has a long recovery time, probably because of his massive weight gaining velocity during the dash. Tager gets stronger magnetism to compensate. His Spark Bolt meter is also cut in half, allowing two to be stored at once in addition to starting the match with both halves filled, along with Voltic Charge doubling the amount of Spark Meter that is gained. A full-duration Voltic Charge will cause him to gain approximately 1 and 3/4ths spark bolt meter. * Because of the Story Modes tendency to re-use and flip sprites, Tager's white streak of hair is rarely seen. * Going through Tager's voice clips in Continuum Shift hints at some unused move concepts, and the possibility of a playable Kokonoe in this era. **"Kokonoe, I'm going to have to do this my way." **"BATTLE GALHAGGER!" **"PEDALHOT (?) SCISSORS!" **"LIFTING ALL RESTRICTIONS!" **"LOCK ENGAGED! ACTIVATING ETHER DRIVE!" **"FEEL THE POWER OF SCIENCE!" *Somewhat ironically, when Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on Tager, he appears as a toy.Source *During his last appearance in the Episode 7 of the ''Alter Memory'' anime, the white streak of Tager's Hair is missing. * Tager's birthday is also the International Day to End Impunity. * In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Tager will guide the player through the section Intermediate- Application. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon